The Strom That is Sissi
by Insanity'splaymate
Summary: Jean-Pierre realizes his little girl is suffering and decides to bring back an old friend even if he seriously doesn't like her. Watch out Kadic the true sissi is coming out n soon shes gonna rock ulrichs world.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I decided to go back and rewrite my stories. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Moonscape is the proud owners of code lyoko.

Summary: Before she was known as the brat of Kadic. She was a little girl who was ready to take on the world with her best friend by her side. Now it looks like Jean-Pierre might be bringing that little girl back, with help from her best friend of course.

Sissi's POV

I kept glancing at the clock in hopes that the class was finally going to end when I caught sight of him. Ulrich Stern, the boy who caught my heart back in sixth grade. Two years later and am still a fool over him. A disgusting belch caused me to glance around him to see he was surrounded by his loser friends. *BRINGRINGRING* with the cue from the bell, I quickly fixed my hair and grabbed my stuff so that I could catch up to him.

I began more confident then I felt " Ulrich dear, I was wond-" "the answer's no" he stated without even taking a glance at me. I just smiled and said" you didn't even let m-" "What does it even matter it's not like he's interested?" said Yumi from besides the door. _what is she even doing here? Upper years have their classes in the south building. _

"Sorry Yumi, but this is between Ulrich and I" " Hate to break it to you pee brain but there's nothing between Ulrich and You!" cuts in Odd. _That is IT! _" Nobody asked YOU!" sigh " Sissi just leave us alone" Ulrich said looking annoyed. " Fine! Whatever I have better things to do then fight with you LOSERS!" I said. I kept my cool till I got in my dorm room and as soon as the door was closed I was on my bed crying into my pillow. _ I can't even talk to him without them interrupting. I just wanted to invite him to a martial arts tournament. _

Jean-Pierre's POV

After finishing today's paperwork for the school's activities for the next week I decided to take a break. As I poured my fresh cup of coffee, I glanced at the clock. _Sissi's class should be over in a minuet. _I walked to my office window to see my little girl rushing out after Stern. _I still don't understand the appeal that boy has over my daughter. _I thought slightly amused. Then I watched in shock at the treatment my daughter just received. _Sissi would have never stood for this when she was younger. __**Yes but then again she hasn't been the same since the move three years ago.**_ a voice in the back of his mind whispered. Before I could processes what I saw, my hands were shaking in rage. I couldn't punish those children. I would be accused of abusing my power. _I might not have liked her but she was always willing to protect my little girl. _I thought while contemplating just what I was going to do. With a grimace, I picked up my phone and began dialing a number that I never thought I would call besides to check that Sissi made it for her annual summer trip. As it began to ring, _ Dear God am going to regret this, _then glancing outside at those kids I though _actually as much as I'm going to regret this, it'll be worth it to see what she does to them._

Unknown POV

Looking into the mirror as I executed an amazing air guitar with music pounding through the room. I danced across the room and jumped over astack of clothes and slipped and fell. _while that graceful,_ I thought as I began getting up when a shout rang out " TURN DOWN THAT MUSIC OR ELSE" sigh " You got it mom!" I said as I reached the radio turning it a bit so she wouldn't flip. Suddenly* vroom* " Like a Boss" by the lonely island began blasting out of my phone. " Hello" I said with an obnoxious accent. "sigh, Hello Marlene," said a voice I hadn't heard in months. " Jean-Pierre, what in the name of all that is holy are you doing calling me?" I said in complete shock. _ oh my god what could've happened for this man to be calling me. _"it is Sissi is she okay?" I said in a rush beginning to panic. " She is fine but I am calling you about her," he said. " Why? What's happened?" this time I was more calm but still weary. " as much as it pains me to admit my daughter needs you. She's allowed herself to be treated in a way I find completely unforgivable." he said in a pained voice. _ it must be bad if he's coming to me. _" give me time and I'll be there ASAP." I said as I began to grab clothes and things I felt I would need on this trip. " Actually, I have an idea I'm sure you would enjoy." he stated in a slightly creepy voice. _I'm scared_ " which is?" I said. "I'd like to award Miss Marlene Josephine Garcia with a full paid scholarship to Kadic Academy for her amazing swimming skills." "HAHA your letting me go to your academy? You?" I said in complete disbelief. " Yes, yes, I am." " Let me talk to my parents and I should be good to go." I said as I walked to my bedroom door. "in that case, see you soon." he says and I replied " I should arrive by Friday at the least Saturday at the most okay" then I hung up. _Getting my parents to let me leave the country for school, sigh, shouldn't be too hard. _"Mom, we need to talk."

Preview: " LENIE" screamed an excited Sissi. _who is she? _thought Ulrich.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I own nothing besides Marlene/ Lenie. I'm writing this at 4:46 am. Forgive me if it isn't the best.

Sissi's POV

_The clock in this room has to be broken. It is a device of evil, made to prolong our suffering._ I thought as I kept looking at the clock barely move. It is the last class on a Friday and it feels like am dying in this class. *Bringringring* _Freedom, if only it could sound as epic as brave heart then maybe my day will lighten up._ It has been two days since I tried to talk to Ulrich and I haven't been able to what with him and the nerd patrol running around like headless chickens. As I began to pack up my stuff one of my notebooks fell to the floor and landed right in front of Ulrich. Before I could even speak he slipped and fell. "Jeez, just because he won't go out with you, don't mean you can try and kill him" Odd goes off while helping Ulrich to his feet. "Oh puh-lease it's not my fault that your freakiness rubbed off and affected him." I stated tick off that Odd would accuse me trying to hurt Ulrich. _That jerk how dare he! What does he take me for some kind of monster?_ "At least now we know why Nicholas is so slow you must have rubbed off on him" Ulrich sneered at me while he got up from the floor. _So his friends be mean but if I give as much as they make me take am the monster. _Rolling my eyes I walked close to Ulrich and say "excuse me, Mr. Cool but I hate to break it to you but isn't that Yumi with William?" just as I knew he would Ulrich turns around so fast he gave anyone looking whip lash. "hahahahaha" I start laughing at how gullible he is. He looks at me with anger but I say "makes you wonder just how much you must trust your dear Yumi if that's your reaction" I state smug at how he acted. I grab my stuff and continued out the door. _I am so glad that I stood up to him. I'm sick of them always laughing at me._

Marlene's POV

"Well this looks like this is it. "So what do I do first?" I ask the man in front of me. "Mr. Delmas said to take you to Sissi first" Said Jim. "Well then lead the way big guy." I say to him when he looks at me and says "You know I once worked as a guide, I was the best in the company, but I'd rather not talk about it" said Jim._ Why even start talking about it then?_ I followed him toward a class room just in time to see Sissi walking out. While shushing Jim, I snuck up behind her and grabbed her. "EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK" I burst out laughing and hugged her while Sissi looked at me in shock. "Marlene Josephine Garcia what on earth are you doing here?" Sissi asked so seriously. "I am the proud recipient of Kadic Academy's Athletic Scholarship for my amazing swimming skills." I say in a smug voice. Sissi gives me her beautiful smile and jumps to return my hug. "Um Girls we need to get Garcia to her dorm room so that I can bring up her stuff." Jim said in an uncomfortable voice. Sissi and I look at each other, and then we follow Jim while hugging and smiling.

Ulrich's POV

"So what you're saying is that XANA might have left something inside of someone he's possessed. And that with every return to the past, whoever this person is has been growing a resistance" I said in disbelief. "Yes that's exactly what I am saying. And it is possible that whoever it is might be in danger of XANA and William." Jeremy said in concern. "Great like we didn't already have enough problems!" Yumi fumed. "Do you think Kiwi will be okay?" Odd asked in fear. "Yes Odd, I've already checked Kiwi the moment Aelita found that code from the last time we went fishing in sector 5." Jeremy said in annoyance. _As if we didn't have enough to worry about now we have to worry about someone outside of the group remembering our return to the past._ I thought in anger.

Sissi's POV

_I can't believe Lenie is here. Daddy and she never have got along. Why would daddy let Lenie come here? He specifically took a job here in France in order to separate us no matter what he says I know the truth. I'll find out the truth later but at least now I have someone I can trust in._ I looked around at Lenie's dorm unlike the others it doesn't have the standard wardrobe. *knock knock* Jim stuck his head in "I've got the wardrobe. When do you want this thing?" he asked in s strained voice. "Put it against the left wall next to the desk" Lenie said while pushing the bed against the wall across from the door with the desk at the foot of her bed. I noticed she left the right wall completely open. Jim got the wardrobe in and put it where Lenie told him. It was a beautiful mahogany wardrobe that took up most of the wall but was so nice. Jim disappeared to get more of Lenie's things. "Sissi where do you think I should put up the mirror?" Lenie looked at me holding her grandmother's antique silver mirror. "On the right wall near your bed." I told her. I remember that mirror when we were kids. Lenie and me used to play princesses or *giggle* Madams preparing to go out and dazzle the man of our dreams. "Do I hear a giggle?" Lenie asked with a grin. "It's nothing just remembering the fun we used to have with that mirror." I told her and caught her smirking. Lenie reached out with her hand and said in an extravagant accent "Madam, will you do this poor soul the pleasure of a dance?" I began laughing and sad in accent just as crazy "Oui, Iz believe tiz my duty for thez poor ameican gurl." Dancing without music but twirling like maniacs. We ended up in a pile on the floor overcome by our giggles just as Jim walked back in the room. "I've got three boxes out here for you" Jim states and brings in what is obviously a TV and it comes with what looks like a black stand and is that a surround system. Next is a box that appears to be filled with little odd and ends with a laptop on top of it. Last he brings in a divider screen with black metal flowers and white background. "Set that in the corner on the right wall close to the door." Lenie says while placing objects around the room. "Thanks Jim, I hope you have a good weekend." I say hoping to get to talk to Lenie alone. Jim smiles and heads out. "Lenie I really need to talk to you about something kind of crazy." I say looking her straight in the eye. "Well than give it to me" Lenie says with a soft smile.

Preview: "it like I'm constantly having de ja vu." Sissi confided in me.

"ODD DELLA-ROBIA how dare you scare the new girl. Just because she's my friend doesn't mean you can treat her this way"


	3. Chapter 3 not rewritten yet

NOONE'S POV

"What if your like psychic?" "I hope not I like surprises." "I know remember my mom's friends Patty and Monique, they both practiced different types of magic. What if your like taping into something from when we'd hang out with them?" "you mean when we went to the moon festival and danced naked under the moon light?" " yeah, I mean we were always helping them prepare for spells and potions." " Maybe, but what if it has to do with HIM?" " that XANA dude?" "yeah" both girls looked at each other Marlene in slight worry and Sissi in fear. "I don't know but how bout we enjoy out girls night, I mean I've got this huge TV that's dying to be put to use and I'm loving what you did to my room its only 8:30 and it's FRIDAY" "I don't have to start school till Monday and we already did your weekend home work so nothing is keeping us from having a great night." "what about my freaky new power? I mean I was always able to pick things out but that's because of my amazing taste." Lenie shrugs " I'm sure we can figure this out but all work and no play makes Lenie stir cra- zay!" "your right for the fate of this world, movie night here we are." "YAY what do you want to see? I've got happy ,sad ,HOT, Comedy, Spooky*wiggles eyebrows* and down right and Dirty!" "Lenie tell me you don't have porn?" "hey a girl has needs!" just then they hear a noise from their hallway. "what was that?" "let's go and take a look?" both head to the door, Lenie moves in front of sissi to protect her in case of something bad. They peek open the door to see someone trying to sneak into Sissi's dorm room. "what the heck?" the boy had on purple pants and a purple tee. "that's odd, he's one of Ulrich's friends. I can't believe that freak is going to my room" " don't worry" Lenie and sissi sneak behind him Lenie looks at sissi and hold up her hand doing a count down . When she reaches two her and sissi begin to inhale and on the signal. "" all the girls on the floor come out to see Lenie crying and sobbing into Sissi's arms with odd standing there looking confused. " ODD DELLA-ROBIA how dare you scare the new girl. Just because she's my friend doesn't mean you can treat her this way" what everyone doesn't know is that Odd was trying to check if XANA did anything to Sissi. Lenie steps up to the plate and plays on all the girls protective side. "I..al..already am homesick and then you do this. Sissi I miss America this place is scary." all the girls remember when they first began boarding school and now how it feels to be homesick attack Odd for being mean to the poor new girl. " Emily you go get Jim, Suzanne hold him I'm going to take Lenie back to her room" Once Lenie and sissi are in Lenie's room. "OMG that was beautiful!" "and after your dad's done with him that little freak is going to regret trying to break into your room. Now I'm thinking Easy A it's a funny movie with my dirty love and Penn Badgley." "now that sounds like a good time." the girls spent their night laughing away.

In Ulrich and Odd's dorm room

"Odd where have you been?" " I was in the headmaster's place." "what happened?" "I thought that maybe sissi was the one XANA left that thing in, so I went to make sure my worst nightmare wasn't becoming a reality when sissi and this new girl blindsided me and had a army of girls take me away. It didn't help that I dated most of them." "New girl?" "yeah from what I heard her and sissi are friends." "sounds like fun" muttered Ulrich. "she was pretty, to bad she's friends with Sissi." " so what's your punishment?" " I have to clean the kitchen for a week and do laps with Jim tomorrow." odd looked down then jumped on his bed. "I'm going to get them back tonight they won't be expecting it." "odd your already in trouble don't push it." "Come on Ulrich it'll be pay back for everything sissi always says about us and it'll be for Yumi." "You can bring Yumi into every thing to get me to do stuff Odd." " come on Ulrich please." Ulrich sighs and says " fine but we better not get caught." "Fine we won't." "Odd" said Ulrich in a warning tone. " WE WON'T"

Back with the girls

"come on sissi you know the words" "fine" there with Sissi and Lenie was Emily and surprisingly Claire. "come on Sissi" "woohoo go sissi!" the girls came to cheer Marlene up and to their surprise found Sissi already or at least that's what they thought. Now the girls were having fun doing some karaoke and doing makeovers. Music began playing it was Sweet child O' Mine by Guns N' Roses. Lenie grabbed  
>Sissi and turned up the music. She opened the door and the hall filled with the music everyone looked out to see Lenie and sissi singing with Emily laughing and joining and Claire recording them dancing in the hall. Odd and Ulrich cam upon this scene and stood in shock.<p>

"She's got a smile that it seems to me  
>Reminds me of childhood memories<br>Where everything  
>Was as fresh as the bright blue sky<br>Now and then when I see her face  
>She takes me away to that special place<br>And if I'd stare too long  
>I'd probably break down and cry<p>

Sweet child o' mine  
>Sweet love of mine" Lenie sang looking at Sissi<p>

Sissi took the microphone and sang

"As if they thought of rain  
>I hate to look into those eyes<br>And see an ounce of pain  
>Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place<br>Where as a child I'd hide  
>And pray for the thunder<br>And the rain  
>To quietly pass me by<p>

Sweet child o' mine  
>Sweet love of mine"<p>

Both looked at each other and Sang

"Where do we go  
>Where do we go now<br>Where do we go  
>Sweet child o' mine"<p>

The crowd in the hall began clapping when the music ended " Sissi I didn't know you liked Guns N' Roses." said Kelly. " Sissi and me like all kinds of music." "I never really talked about music with anyone." said Sissi. "OMG, sing this one please." said Claire. Lenie look at sissi and both nodded. "sure. Do you guys want us to go back into the room?" "NO! this is fun . Can I join?" asked Millie. Odd looked at Ulrich and said "me and you both this Sissi is a sham. She'd never let Millie join in." "sure as long as you can keep up." said Sissi. The nest song was Misery by Maroon 5. " can we join in to" asked the other girls. " yeah the more the merrier" said Lenie.

"Oh yeah  
>Oh yeah<br>So scared of breaking it  
>But you won't let it bend<br>And I wrote two hundred letters  
>I won't ever send<br>Sometimes these cuts are so much  
>Deeper than they seem<br>You'd rather cover up  
>I'd rather let them be<br>So let me be  
>And I'll set you free<br>[CHORUS]  
>I am in misery<br>There ain't no other  
>Who can comfort me<br>Why won't you answer me?  
>The silence is slowly killing me<br>Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>Now I'm gonna get you back  
>I'm gonna get you back<p>

Your salty skin and how  
>It mixes in with mine<br>The way it feels to be  
>Completely intertwined<br>It's not that I didn't care  
>It's that I didn't know<br>It's not what I didn't feel,  
>It's what I didn't show<br>So let me be  
>And I'll set you free<br>[CHORUS]  
>I am in misery<br>There ain't no other  
>Who can comfort me<br>Why won't you answer me?  
>The silence is slowly killing me<br>Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>Now I'm gonna get you back  
>I'm gonna get you back<p>

You say your faith is shaken  
>You may be mistaken<br>You keep me wide awake and  
>Waiting for the sun<br>I'm desperate and confused  
>So far away from you<br>I'm getting here  
>I don't care where I have to go<p>

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
>Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah<br>Why do you do what you do to me yeah  
>Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah<p>

[CHORUS]  
>I am in misery<br>There ain't nobody  
>Who can comfort me<br>Why won't you answer me?  
>Your silence is slowly killing me<br>Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>Now I'm gonna get you back  
>I'm gonna get you back" the girls were all singing and dancing with Sissi and Lenie in the lead. Lenie was twirling Sissi. "Ulrich we need to get Jeremie!" "what? Odd what are you talking about?" "Obviously XANA is responsible for this I mean come on Sissi being nice and smiling and hot." "HOT!" " uh no I said not being the wicked witch?" Ulrich was shocked he was sure he heard Odd say hot and what really shocked him was that he wanted to punch his best friend for checking OUT SISSI! "Odd your being dumb its just a girl night thingy" "but ULRICH" "SHH! Your just upset that you can't get Sissi and that Lenie girl back." that's when Ulrich noticed that the girls were silent. " get me back for what? After all he's done he's lucky I haven't pressed Charges!" and sure enough all the girls were there staring down Odd and Ulrich. "get them!" shouted Emily. After taking them to the headmaster's room. The girls were all in Lenie's room hanging out. "why won't Odd leave you alone?" "I don't know, maybe because I won't go out with him. I heard from Sissi what a womanizer he was and when he tried to ask me out Sissi told him to get lost and he insulted her. Any guy who insults my best friend isn't worth any girls time." "Don't worry Lenie Tamiya and Me are writing an article for the paper about this." "yeah Millie's right! After this if any girl hasn't heard about this will know and this will warn them to keep away from him. I can't believe I thought he was a nice guy!" "that's why I don't like Odd, you can see what type of guy he is by how he's treated his past girlfriends and I honesty think he hasn't had one civil break up!" said Sissi. The girls spent the rest of the night gossiping trying on each others clothes and having a good time. One thought going through the mind of all the Kadic girls was " I never knew Sissi was so much Fun."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 not rewritten yet

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (EXCEPT MARLENE)

POV(THE GIRLS)

The girls were all spread out over lenie's room.

"We've got a bit of love hateYou take me to the edge then you hit the brakesI say it's over one dayBut then I'm crawling back begging you to stayWe make up then we break up all the time" blasted outta Lenie's phone. Sissi was the first to wake up. "lenie get wour ohonee"mumbled sissi . If you could see the girls you would've laughed! Lenie was slumped half off the bed with her hair shooting out in all kinds of directions. She was wearing black booty short with a simple red tang top. Sissi on the other hand was wearing a silk see-through dress that had a light pink tint. Her hair was in braids that Milly and Tamiya had put her hair into it looked hot! Lenie grabbed her phone and answered it " whoever you are this better be important or so help me god I'm going to kick your ass" "good morning to you to!" said a silk deep voice. "URGH WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME!" this woke up all the other girls who crashed in Lenie's room. "LENIE WHOO IS ITTT!" screams sissi. "it's the mega prick!" "who's that" ask Emily. "My big brother who has this sick love for sissi and she returns it" "I do not!" "LIES!" hissed lenie. All the other girls sat there trying not to laugh. "fine then you don't have feeling for my brother." Lenie grabs the phone and screams into it " YOU HEAR THAT MIKEY SISSI REPLACED YOU HAHAAHHAAHAH" "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" SCREAMS SISSI "HAH SO YOU ADMIT THAT YOU LIKE MY BROTHER" sissi looks at lenie and say " I hate you" in a shy voice. "wait I thought you liked Ulrich" said Milly and Aelita. At the sound of her voice all the girls turn to the door to see Aelita standing there. "not that its any of your business," sissi says "my feeling for mikey are a special kind and besides its not like Ulrich would ever really care" "who are you and why are you standing at my door all creeper status?" lenie asks. " Aelita this is my best friend Marlene J. Hernandez aka Lenie, this is Aelita she's friends with Odd and Ulrich" _so this is one of that group thought lenie._" why would you be friends with **THEM**?" all the girls look at each other nervously. "what's wrong with them?, says Aelita, and your one to talk your friends with sissi?"_ oh no thought all the girls _"your kidding me right?" Lenie says in a low angry voice. "Aelita you were with Jeremie but last night we caught Odd being mean to Lenie and then later on he came back with Ulrich trying to mess with her." said Milly. Aelita stood there stunned. Lenie was still glaring at her. "could you please leave my room?" "I just came by to say that breakfast is being served." lenie relaxes "well then thanks" "bye" with that Aelita left going toward the cafeteria to talk to the group and find out what was going on. "whoa I didn't know you could be so tough lenie" said Claire. "I don't like people coming in my room uninvited and for her to be friends with the guys bulling me it just set me on edge plus no one talks bad about sissi" Lenie stood tall as that. "Hellur!" came from her phone "aw shit I forgot he was on it" At that all the girls began to laugh." what did you call for anyway wait let me guess you want to talk to sissi?" at this the girls look at sissi who's as red as a tomato "well duh" said mikey. "here" lenie passes sissi the phone " hey mikey" sissi say in a soft almost sexual voice. All the girls look shocked except lenie who knows better and realized that sissi doesn't know she sounds like that when she's talking on the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Aelita in the cafeteria~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aelita has just walked into the cafeteria and sees the whole group sitting at their usual table. She notices then and there that Odd seems tired and Ulrich looks very angry. ~what did they do~ she wonders needlessly. "hey Aelita" says Jeremie. At that everyone looks and greets her. " hey guys. I just meet the new girl and she seems to have this idea that Odd and Ulrich are evil any reason why she'd think this?" "what I didn't even do anything to her!" says Odd. Ulrich just looks even more annoyed. "wait what happened" asks Yumi and Jeremie. As Odd and Ulrich repeat what happened, Jeremie and Aelita look amused well Yumi looks annoyed. "it sounds like sissi's friend lenie helped her deal with you when they caught you breaking into Sissi's room" said Jeremie "Sissi is bad enough now we have to deal with this Lenis chick" said Yumi. Just then who would walk in but our new favorite duo plus the girls and the rest of sissi's usual gang. "Lenie wasn't lying when she said mikey had a way with you was she?" said Emily. All the girls laughed except sissi who turned a nice shade of pink. The lyoko warriors look on in interest as Herb asked jealously " what's so great about this mikey dude?" right then lenie started laughing " that's what I've been saying since day one but sissi seems to have a thing for the lost type" "that's not true mikey is a really sweet guy and respectable" "only to you am his sister and the only reason he called me was to talk to you" "wait you related to him" says Herb "not by choice" lenie replied. They walked pass the lyoko warriors and odd being him yells out " sissi finally learned to move on wow never thought I'd see this day come." "Did anyone ask you freak!" lenie says with rage burning in her eyes._ wow she looks hot all mad though odd. _"if anyone the freak its you newbie" said Yumi. "coming form you that's rich" said sissi. "what did you just say?" Yumi is now standing and moving toward sissi. "Are you deaf as well as pathetic?" snapped sissi. "am the PATHETIC ONE!" screams Yumi. "I hung on to Ulrich for so long because I once thought he was worth the wait but you! You disgust me! You can decide whether you want him or not! He literally you play thing on a good day. Thank god William smartened up or else you'd have him on a string too!" Sissi stood tall and look Yumi right in the eyes and said " its no secret that I'm mean but you, your unnecessarily cruel and I'm over it and all of you!" with that the girls clapped to sissi and joined her as she walked away to sit at her table with lenie beaming at lyoko warriors. With all that was going on no one noticed the black smoke that appeared out from the lights over head and disappeared into the cracks then again no one noticed Ulrich clinching his fist so tight that they were pure white and shaking in rage._ why do I care if she moved on and how dare she say that about Yumi who does she think she is! _just then he looked up to see lenie and sissi laugh. _I've never seen her smile like that._

Hey everyone I just got this great Idea for a digimon/code lyoko crossover and well I have two idea actually both concerning sissi secretly being a runaway digi-destined / digimon tamer tell me if I should act on these ideas.


End file.
